The Ghost of Christmas Present (The Louder House style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: This takes place in a parody scene from The Louder House Christmas Carol. Clyde and Sid are married to 1 another and they have a twin son named Jason and a twin daughter named Shelly. They also have a 2nd born son named Ethan who's in the need of an operation.


"Jason, Shelly, it's time to sit up at the dinner table." Sid announced as she tried to pull her twin son and daughter away from their embrace with their father, Clyde. They all let go of Clyde, in the end, and ran right over to the dinner table. Clyde placed Ethan on the floor. He gave Ethan a walking stick and watched just as excited Ethan tried to dash right over to the dinner table with his twin siblings.

"Wow!" Ethan's eyes gleamed with excitement just as he looked right upon the dinner table. "look at all of this yummy good food to eat around here!" He sat right at the dinner table. He was super excited. "Come on, Daddy, join us."

"I sure will, Ethan, I-" but Clyde was pulled to 1 side of the room.

"Not 'til I have 1 single word with him." Sid had already grabbed Clyde by his t-shirt collar. she turned right over to Jason and Shelly. "just wait for us, you 2." Jason and Shelly nodded their heads in reply.

Clyde looked right into the dangerous eyes of his wife. he had done something terribly wrong by mistake. well, that's what those dangerous eyes meant, but what could it be?

"Sid, honey cakes, What's the meanin' for all-"

"You know very well what this is about, Clyde!" Sid was fuming with rage and anger.

"Actually, Sid," Clyde had pulled free at last from Sid's grasp. "I don't know exactly what you're talkin' about, but I'm gonna join our twin kids if you don't mind"

But Sid got a hold of Clyde again.

"You're not eating or drinking anything 'til we sort this problem out!" Clyde could tell that Sid meant business. "You promised me, Clyde!"

"Promised you what?" Clyde was a bit confused.

"You promised me that you'll get Christmas Cash from Mr. Gunderson!"

Clyde began sweating a bit, but just to shake with fear and concern and also to grow terrified. It all came back to him now.

"Oh...yeah, I promised you that, didn't I?" Clyde smiled at his wife, nervously.

"Yes, of course you did, but where is it? can I tell?" Sid's armed were both crossed.

"I-I...it's...uhh..."

"Clyde, we really needed that Christmas cash for Ethan's operation!" Sid knew straight away that Clyde didn't have it. "do you want our 2nd born son to pass away? Just take 1 good look at him!"

Clyde turned right over to face their 2nd born son, Ethan. He was super little, weak and needed an operation super-fast. He was slowly eating his Christmas Eve dinner and coughing a bit now and then, taking 1 single sip of ice-cold water. Ethan looked right up from his plate, waved cheerfully at Clyde, and a super big smiling face. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the universe, but very soon, Ethan wouldn't even be part of the universe.

"Spirit?" It just felt like a super long time since Mr. Gunderson had spoken to the spirit. he had almost forgotten that he, himself, was watching the McBride family members. "Tell me if Ethan's gonna live." Mr. Gunderson turned right over to the Ghost of Christmas Present.

The Ghost of Christmas Present looked right at him with depressed eyes. "That information belongs in the future; my realm is in the present, but however..." the Ghost of Christmas Present looked right in through the windows at the McBride family members enjoying their dinner meals. "...I see an empty seat where Ethan used to sit right down, but if these shadows remain unopened, I believe the young kid will pass away."

"No, Spirit, no." That was all Mr. Gunderson could say. That was all he could say to that discouragement of hopefulness. No was all he could think. Pain was all Mr. Gunderson could feel...

The room before Mr. Gunderson, began vanishing and as the McBride family members disappeared right into the darkness, Mr. Gunderson kept his eyes on Ethan 'til the last glimpse of light and they were gone away.


End file.
